


[Podfic] Order

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Series: [Podfic] Held [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Commands and Orders, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for "Order," by ashes0909.On the battlefield he gave the orders.People always assumed that would transfer to the bedroom, as well.Steve felt his cheeks heat at the thought, at how wrong it was.





	[Podfic] Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709166) by [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909). 



> Ashes & Ferret, thank you. <3

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/577xq1vivfveew1/Order.mp3/file)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. People seem especially hesitant about that when it comes to podfic, but please don't be shy. If you've enjoyed the story, please also take the time to let the author know. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage in the MCU Stony Discord.


End file.
